The Vessel
by TheMatrix97
Summary: As Atem is about to go through the gate to go to the afterlife a group of men appear and kidnap Yugi. What are there sinister plans and why does it involve the millennium items? Just so that I say it now and instead of the beginning of each Chapter, I DO NOT OWN anything that is associated with the YuGiOh franchise. All rights go to the authors
1. Goodbye?

CHAPTER 1

"Like we always say it's your move!" Yugi yelled out to his closest friend. Yugi, Atem and the whole gang including Seto Kaiba are all at the final resting place of the millennium items and are all saying goodbye to Atem who is leaving to the afterlife. Atem glanced back and nodded to his friends and then turned around in order to walk through the gate but was abruptly stopped by hieroglyphs that suddenly displayed before him in the gate's light. "What the?"

"What is it Atem?" Tea asked shocked.

"My king it seems as though the gate is giving you a second chance," Ishizu blurted out even though the Pharaoh can read the message himself as he has had all his memories returned to him.

"Huh? A second chance, at what?" Joey asked in a dumbfounded manner. Atem finishes reading what the message says and can't believe what he just read.

"It seems as though the eye is giving me a choice that influences my life," Atem replied to Joey.

"And what choice is that?" Yugi asked confused.

"I can choose to go to the afterlife with my spirit at rest or I can choose to stay here with you guys for a lifetime. The eye will give me my own body and I will be mortal which means I would die of old age," Atem explained to his closest friend. Tea realising that there is an opportunity for Atem to stay, she blurted out without even thinking.

"You have to stay, you can't leave!"

"I don't belong in this world. I was born 5000 years ago and should be long gone from this world but that wasn't the case. Instead I've met all of you and grew a fondness for each of you. Though little time that we've had together, I've come to known you all quite well and especially you Yugi as you have guided me," Atem stops and thinks to himself, "Ishizu, how do I give my answer to the eye?"

"My king, all you have to do is face the gate, say your name and state the choice that you have chosen," Ishizu replied hurriedly to the king knowing that he has to quickly make a decision. Atem then turns around to face the eye.

"My name is Atem and the choice I choose is…" Atem stated assertively to the gate but as he was stating his statement, a group of mysterious men have made their way to the room. These men of about four were all cloaked in black silk and each had a special ring on the right index finger signifying the group that they belonged to. Not only that, they came down with weapons in order to get what they came for. As Atem was finishing up, one of the men pulled out an object which appeared to resemble a gun but this gun didn't fire bullets, no, but instead fired rope. The man aimed at his target and pulled the trigger. The rope thrashing through the air violently caught hold of its victim. The pulling of a trigger caused everyone in the room to immediately turn around.


	2. The Mysterious Men

"The choice I choose is…" Atem is abruptly interrupted as Yugi collided into the wall off to his right. Yugi's head hit smack on with the concrete wall which almost knocks him unconscious.

"YUGI!" everyone screamed as they were shocked and unprepared for what had just occurred. Yugi noticing a tight bound across his body, looks down to see a rope tightly wrapped around him causing his arms to be immobilised. Yugi tries to squirm his way out of the rope's grip but to no avail. The mysterious men notice his attempts and just snicker. Everyone in the room viewing the sight in front of them.

"Who are you? And why did you do that to Yug?" Joey questioned with a confused expression. During this Atem rushed to Yugi's side and tries to untie his closest friend. Though before Atem could reach little Yugi, the man who shot the device, grabbed the rope tightly and yanked it so hard that it sent Yugi flying towards them and he landed with a thud in front of them.

"I don't think so. We're not letting you free yourself that easy King of Games," they all chorused in a creepy unison way.

"How dare y-," Atem spoke out angrily but was interrupted by the men's sickening and evil laughter.

"This was all too easy!"

"I feel cheap!"

"Anyway, we're here for the millennium items as our boss desires them. And luckily we came just in time or we might have lost them forever," the man on the far left stated.

"Why does your boss want the items for?" Tea asked with fear.

"He wants to resurrect a great evil known as Udjat to control the world"

"What makes you think that we're going to just hand over the Millennium items that would cause the world's doom?" Tristan asked not even thinking. Atem realised what choice they had to make by just observing what's happening before him.

"Well if you ever want to see your little Yugi ever again, I would suggest that you hand them over to us."

"So what you're saying is either save the world and never see my grandson again or save him but cause the world's doom"

"Yea that's it in a nut shell."

"Who even are you guys?" Seto asked annoyed. The four men removed their hoods to reveal their faces.

(Going from left to right) "He's bear, that there is wolf, he's Eagle and I'm known as Knight," the man on the far right, Knight, explained.

"What's it going to be Pharaoh save the world or save him," Wolf questioned Atem. Atem just glanced at Yugi as he winces in the pain that he is in from being pounded around everywhere. He argues within himself to find his answer. Though he already made his choice when the men stated their terms, it wasn't that difficult after all.

"I've made my decision," Atem turns around to face the gate's light, "My name is Atem and my choice is to…" again rudely interrupted during his statement, Atem turns around to find Yugi yelling at him.

"Atem! You've got to seal away the items. It's the only way to save the world and don't worry I'll be fine. Just don't change your mind because of me!"

"Uh, Yugi, I…"

"Shut up you little worm!" Eagle scolded as he whacked Yugi across the head causing him to fall unconscious. As everyone watched Yugi fall, Yugi mouthed something that only the pharaoh noticed.

"You'll pay for what you have done!"

"I'm so scared."

"Obviously, you need some time to think about this, so, meet us at the three pyramids by midnight or otherwise…" Wolf lifts Yugi up by the hair, "well, you get my point. Eagle!" Eagle then moves in front of the other three and pulls out a canister of some sort. Everyone's emotions were starting to arise to what is exactly within that tiny canister. Eagle noticing pushes a button on the object and threw it in the middle of the room. A thick smoke started to spread its way out through the room. The gang started to choke after inhaling the smoke and one by one they all started to fall unconscious on the floor. Bear hoisted Yugi over his shoulders and the four men started making their way quickly up the stairs. Atem could only watch what's happening before him, all his friends falling unconscious and those four men taking Yugi away. Emotions started to fire up inside of Atem as the smoke started coming towards him.

"I CHOOSE TO STAY!" Atem screamed out, ignoring everything what Yugi just begged of him and the silent whisper that only he saw. A bolt of white and black lightning shone out of the gate and struck Atem with such force he blacked out from the collision. The last thing that anyone could hear was a blood-curdling scream.


	3. He's Gone

CHAPTER THREE

The four kidnappers just reached the top of the stairs when they heard a blood-curdling scream behind them. They all looked at each other and snickered. While Wolf complimented on their boss's plan and how no matter what they will beat the goody-two shoes downstairs, Bear chucks Yugi at Eagle and Knight and ordered them to tie him up properly.

"BEAR! If he gets harmed in any way, it will be our heads! Remember the boss said there to be no afflicting injuries to befall on the one known as Yugi Muto!" Wolf scowled.

"Oh, the little runt can take it, besides, he didn't even bruise!" As Eagle and Knight finished tying Yugi up – blindfolded and gagged – a helicopter showed up over the mountains and approached the five. "Well, looks like our ride is here!" Bear said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice as he climbed up the rope ladder that was thrown down to them.

"You two head up I'll carry him up to the chopper," Wolf ordered as he walked towards the bound Yugi. The two head up and Wolf just stared back to the entrance to the ancient room expecting someone to run out to stop him nobody was present in the doorway. Wolf grabbed Yugi and hoisted him over his shoulder and when he thought he could carry him comfortably, Yugi started to grunt in pain as he regained his consciousness. Wolf just grabbed the rope and held on to Yugi tightly. As the helicopter began to ascend into the air, Wolf could hear footsteps coming from the stairway.

"YUGI!"

ATEM'S POV:

_That seriously hurt and now I have a splitting headache._ I slowly lift my head to find myself on a concrete floor and using my remaining strength, I push myself into a sitting position. Looking at my hands, I noticed something different, they're not they're usual sickly pale colour of that of Yugi's skin tone but an even dark tan like I had in my Ancient Egyptian body. Looking down, I noticed as well my clothes have changed into my Pharaoh's outfit. _What happened?_ I looked around and saw all my friends on the ground unconscious. _What the..? WAIT! _I jumped quickly into a standing position and bolted up the stairs as fast as I can. _How could I forget so easily, Yugi, please don't be harmed in any way. I just hope that what happened before was only minutes prior to me waking up and not hours._

As I approached the entrance, I could've sworn I heard the noise of some sort of motor vehicle. As I broke out into the fresh air, blinded momentarily by the sunlight, I looked up to see Yugi being carried away by the one called Wolf.

"YUGI!" I screamed at him trying to get him to wake up but all he did was slightly move. _Dammit!_ I guess I got the attention of Wolf though.

"Well, I guess you really do care for this little one aye?! Remember be at The Three Pyramids by sunset with the Millennium Items or you will never see Yugi again!" Wolf yelled out his warning to me. All I could do was watch as Yugi was carried away by the helicopter unable to move by being tied up as I lost unconsciousness again. I'm still weak, no, Yugi…

BACK DOWNSTAIRS – THIRD PERSON VIEW

Everyone slowly started to regain their consciousness and winced at the headache that they all received from the knock-out gas. They all looked around trying to make sense at what has happened and all at once they remembered everything that happened. Tea began to cry and thought to herself why is it always Yugi that has stuff like that happen to him?

"Guess your great friend the Pharaoh decided to leave," Seto stated so bluntly which caused everyone to turn towards the gate where Atem stood before.

"I don't believe it," Tristan gasped.

"After everything we've been through he leaves Yugi behind like that?" a thick Brooklyn accent spoke out. Solomon Muto was quietly sobbing Yugi's name.

"But how could he?" Tea asked crying.

_Yugi…_

Atem was slowly regaining his consciousness and pushed himself up. He was sad and devastated that no matter what, someone he cares about is put in danger because of the millennium items. Atem looked up to the sky where he saw the helicopter fly off with Yugi and looked back towards the stairs that are behind him.

"I'm so sorry Yugi," Atem began to cry as he made his way onto his feet, "I promise that I will save you and never allow those criminals who took you to walk freely again."

Atem turned around and slowly making his way back down the stairs to gather up the millennium items and to see if his friends are okay. Thinking back to when Yugi was yelling at him to not alter his decision because of him, Atem rethinks the words that only he saw Yugi mouth. Atem stops abruptly halfway down the staircase closing his eyes trying to prevent the tears to resurface.

"I feel the same way Yugi," Atem said to himself and continued his way down to the ancient room beneath him.

"We have to get Yug back guys!" Joey yelled to everyone who were still crying, everyone except for Kaiba who was a cold as ice with his emotions.

"But how Joey?" Mokuba asked with teary eyes.

"Uh. We'll surprise attack them!"

"Yeah right Wheeler, you don't think that they'll be waiting for you, armed, in case something like that happens?" Kaiba asked with annoyance strained in his voice.

During this, everyone heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they all turned swiftly to the noise preparing themselves from what might happen. The lighting in the room was poorly lit and can only make out major appearances of the figure who stood before them. They all gasped at what they saw believing it to be Yugi. Tea jumped to her feet and ran into the figure crying out Yugi.

"How did you get away from them Yugi? You had us so worried and I'm so sorry but Atem's left us!" Tea pulled away and looked into the figures face and realised who she was hugging wasn't Yugi but, "ATEM!" Tea stood back and thought she was an idiot thinking that that was Yugi. Atem was somehow in his old pharaoh attire with his tanned and muscular body.

"I'm sorry for not being the one you were hoping for Tea," Atem spoke out glumly.

"But how? We thought you left to the afterlife." Tristan asked.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Kaiba asked looking at Atem up and down.

"Sorry guys but there is no time for this, I've got to go save Yugi," Atem stated. "Though, just to answer your question, it seems that the eye gave me back my body but with it, the clothes as well and now I am mortal." Atem moved towards the final resting place for the items glad that they haven't been sealed away otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get Yugi back.

"Excuse me my king, but what do you think you're doing with those?" Ishizu asked with worry clearly evident in her voice.

"I'm obeying they're orders, if I give them the items they'll give me back Yugi," Atem was finishing putting all the items into the bag that Yugi used to carry them, stood up and started to make his exit but was stopped by Odion. "Please step aside Odion."

"My apologies my king but we can't let you sacrifice the protection of the world just to save Yugi," Marik confessed stepping beside Odion.

"JUST TO SAVE YUGI! How dare you say that, he is my greatest and closest friend and you make it sound like that he isn't even important!"

"My apologies my king but we mustn't allow you to leave with the seven items," Ishizu bravely spoke aloud to their ancient king.

"I'm sorry but I can't let Yugi suffer for these items. Now step aside this instant!"

"If we can't reason with you then you leave us with no choice, we'll have to duel. If you win we'll let you pass us with the items but if you lose, the items must never leave this room," Marik grabbed his deck and confronted the pharaoh with his proposition.

"I have no time for this but if this is what it takes to save Yugi then I only have two words to say, Let's Duel!"


	4. The Boss

Hey Guys! Sorry for the late post, have had a busy life and I know this chapter is short but I'll try my best to make sure that I'll post more regularly! Just been busy with school, social, health life at the moment but I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^

CHAPTER 4

The kidnappers stopped outside of the mysterious boss's hideout when Yugi properly regained his consciousness from being whacked in the head. Yugi could feel himself being pulled out and was being carried bridal style inside the hideout. He was beginning to freak out as he has been tied up, gagged and blindfolded and without knowing where he was, he started to squirm in his carrier's grasp.

"Settle down otherwise I'll get Bear to hit you across the head again!" Wolf hushed loudly in Yugi's ear. Yugi started to calm himself down a bit but was still on edge as he hasn't met their boss and is worried that whoever it was might be worse than the four he's already met.

YUGI'S POV

_Where am I? Wait, am I at The Three Pyramids of Egypt like they said? I hope my friends come to help me soon, I'm scared for what they might do to me and I just wish Atem was here. WAIT! What am I thinking Atem has waited 5000 years to find out his past and to move on and I did tell him not to stay just because of me. Besides, if he does stay and if they bring the millennium items to whoever is seeking them, then, that could cause the world to fall into the hands into some nut job. Ugh! My head aches from that whack I got to the head, idiot smacked me when I was still talking to Atem. OH NO! I wonder if he saw what I mouthed to him great so if he did stay then I would have to live my whole life with him knowing that._

_Now, if I only just hold out until I find a way out of here, everyone wins, I'll be back with my friends and whoever this guy is who wants the millennium items won't have them. _

"Why you holding him like that Wolf?" Eagle asked.

"Cause, if the boss sees me carrying him like this he'll think we wouldn't have hurt him which means we won't get hurt, got it?"

"Got it, smart thinking, I remembered the last guy who disappointed the boss. He's still missing right?"

"Yeah, for six months now," Knight joined in the conversation. Yugi gulped.

"Don't worry Yugi as long as you don't try to escape you'll be fine," Bear said chuckling in front of everyone else. Yugi heard the sound of a doorknob turning and figured that they were now inside. Before he knew it, Yugi was plonked onto something soft which he thought to be a couch. He could hear the four men's footsteps move to the side.

"Boss should be here any minute" Yugi heard one of the guys say. Yugi was attempting to loosen his bounds but he suddenly heard an all too familiar voice.

"SCHMOOFY!" Yugi could hear a high pitched female's voice running towards him then was suddenly hit with a force with arms wrapping around his neck. Yugi had an idea who it would be but didn't want to believe it, there was just no way it could be her. Whoever this girl was, she was holding on to Yugi fairly tight and was also sitting on his lap. "Schmoofy what happened to your head? Did you idiots hurt him?"

Yugi felt the weight on his lap jump off and could hear loud stomps stamping off to the side where he believed where his four kidnappers were.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SCHMOOFY! ANSWER ME!"

"It wasn't us I swear" Knight stuttered back

"He was like that when we grabbed him,"

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes!" They all chimed together. Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing and wanted to get away by the mysterious people but felt arms go around his neck and he stiffened immediately.

"Schmoofy-poo it's okay. I won't let those evil men hurt you," Yugi was tensed and could feel the female sit in his lap again and was NUZZLING ON HIS NECK! Yugi made a few muffled words as he was uncomfortable but heard another all too familiar voice which he also wished wasn't from a person he knew.

"Child! Behave yourself! Now get off him. And, why is there a bruise on his head, I told you idiots that I wanted him unharmed."

Yet again, the four henchmen chimed a _It wasn't me _answer to what Yugi believed to be their boss.

"Well, Yugi, hope you had a pleasant ride here. Wolf, remove his blindfold and gag at once!" the boss barked. Within mere seconds, Yugi could feel the tight bound across his face loosen. It took a few seconds for Yugi's eyes to focus. Once they were no longer blurry and he took in his surroundings. The sight that befell on Yugi nearly made him drop to the floor. The girl that has been sitting on Yugi was none other than Rebecca Hawkins and the man that recently walked in was her grandfather, Professor Hawkins.

"Professor Hawkins! Rebecca! You were the ones who kidnapped me? Why and why do you want to summon a creature known as Udjat and what is it?"

"Yugi, little Yugi. Yes, we were the ones who kidnapped you. To answer your question, Udjat is a creature of pure evil and if summoned correctly, it can grant its master's greatest desires and my greatest desire is to get revenge on the human race. Revenge for them ridiculing me for years, saying that I was a nut-job and now we'll see who the crazy one is. Also, in order for my plan to be fulfilled, I needed you to kick it off as you play an important role in it Yugi Muto."

"Why am I so important in your plan?"

"You see I wouldn't have been able to get the millennium items if I just showed up and took them, all of you would have stopped me but if I grabbed you, the others wouldn't think twice about saving you."

"Well you're wrong professor, I told them not to and the Pharaoh, I mean Atem would have gone to the spirit world!"

"You would think so wouldn't you," Bear asked with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"The pharaoh ran out from the cave in hopes to catch up with us to save you."

Yugi couldn't reply to what he heard. Atem is now a mortal in the modern world and now Yugi might not want him to come now if he saw him mouth what he said to him.

"Take him into the prepared room! Yugi, by the way, this is the beginning because as soon as the Pharaoh and your friends get here, Atem was it, will regret ever bringing the millennium items here along with himself."

"What do you mean? What are you going to do to Atem?" Yugi is screaming at Professor Hawkins while being carried away down the hallway. "You won't get away with this! You hear me!"

All that could be heard was Yugi's screaming and the evil laugh escaping from Professor Hawkin's mouth.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**

(A/N: Sorry guys if I did like a whole duel, I thought it might get boring and I might start stuffing things up so I'll just skip to the end of the duel between Atem and Marik)

"Pharaoh, please! Think about what you are doing. Are you willing to risk the world's safety just for Yugi's safety which might mean he's only safe for a brief time?" Marik is begging Atem to reconsider his final blow. The Pharaoh's life points are untouched whereas Marik only has 200 life points left. The only monster that is on the field is Obelisk the Tormentor and we all know whose side that is on.

"Marik! I've already told you and everyone else that I would do almost anything to save Yugi! Also, I won't bring the world's doom! I'll save the world and also save Yugi! I can't let him suffer at the hands of evil, not again." Atem lowers his head saddened but can hear a faint voice. _You won't get away with this! _YUGI! Atem knew that it was Yugi that he heard and he seems to be alright but angered and scared at the same time. He tried to talk to him further but to no avail all he heard was silence.

_Yugi, I will save you…_

"OBELISK THE TORMENTOR! FINSIH MARIK'S LIFE POINTS OFF WITH FIST OF FURY!" Atem roared as he regained himself to where he is.

Marik's life points plummet down to zero and Atem starts to walk up the staircase with Tea, Joey, Tristan, Grandpa, Duke, Bakura, Seto and Mokuba following.

"Pharaoh, how are we going to get to the Three Pyramids of Egypt?" Tea asked.

"Kaiba, if it's alright, could you call for your jet to take us there please?"

"Ugh! Only if you promise me that Yugi will duel me when this is all over, so I can steal his title of King of Games since you're not it."

"Fine."

_Yugi please be okay, just hold on until we get there._


End file.
